The present invention relates to a cutting press. More particularly, it relates to a cutting press for working plate-shaped workpieces, such as automatically operating metal sheet working machines, particularly numerically controlled revolving metal presses.
In cutting presses of the abovementioned general type it is known to provide a workpiece supply and a withdrawal of the worked workpiece automatically. The withdrawal is performed for example by a tiltable machine table segment or openable machine table region in connection with conveyor bands. The use of laser systems as devices for performing very accurate cutting steps has led to certain problems, since because of the narrow separating joint between the cut sheet parts, a release of the parts which had been cut out in this manner required the utilization of special extracting devices.
It is known to arrange such extracting devices outside the working region of the cutting press. The workpiece which includes the cut out sheet part, must be moved for example by means of a coordinate table, out of the working space of the cutting press and into the working region of the extracting device which always cooperates with an opening of the machine table for withdrawing the extracted part.
It has been determined that in these known cutting presses it is, however, always problematic to withdraw small and relatively thin cut out parts, since during the transporting movement of the workpiece over the machine table these parts remain hanging or are damaged by warping.